crafting_idle_clickerfandomcom-20200214-history
Reset
Do not mistake the reset feature with the reincarnation feature. Resetting is the process of "proceeding to the next town" by turning in your fame points for a reward. Reset Screen When you reset, your fame points will determine what reward you can gain from the reward slider. The reward slider is enabled once you reach level 6 after a reincarnation; before that, you will only gain lore points from resetting. Shown at left is a standard reset slider. You can move the "min" and "max" markers to adjust the potential reward towards your ideal one. The green arrow denotes the point furthest to the right at which the "min" marker can be placed, and its position is determined by your current fame points total. The location of the green arrow changes linearly based on the number of fame points you have. At the top of the slider, you can see percentage marks that show you how likely it is that you will receive that reward. The marks will change dynamically based on where the "min-max" markers are positioned. At the top right is a box that tells you which reward you have "aimed for". You can click on any of the available rewards, this will auto-position the "min-max" markers to give you the best chance of getting the reward that you want. The remaining percentage will bias to the left of the reward, should the percentage chance be less than 100%. If you target the item furthest to the right, the percentage will bias to the right as far the green arrow will allow. The aiming system will retain what you have selected until you reload the game. When changing the position of the "min-max" markers, you mostly cannot change the width between them. If the green arrow is positioned at the point furthest to the right, "min" can be used to shrink the range towards the right edge of the slider. As noted above, this will increase the chance that you will receive the rightmost reward. This next image shows you what reward you have already received. The green arrow now shows the exact point that gave you the reward. If you wish to reroll with gems, you are again allowed to relocate the slider, using the green arrow as your minimum value for picking a new reward range. You can aim for a new reward if you'd like, or select a new potential reward. Potential Rewards There are several potential configurations for the reward slider. Below are all known slider configurations. Please note that the actual contents (and number values) of the slider can vary, but the color will tell you the type of reward. The sections are (in order following the first layout): Light blue (cyan) is the standard lore reward, the dark sea-green is the double lore reward, the brighter green is a token, the yellow is gems, and the dark blue almost gray is a specific blueprint (in this case, Iron Plates). Additionally, measures have been put in place to prevent gem overfarming. Based on the number of resets in a given day, players may begin to encounter slider configurations where the smaller item slot on the right edge of the slider will cover the gem slot as well, preventing a potential gem draw during that level's reset(s). The dev has stated that "most casual players will probably not even notice it." Gem drops have also been refactored to scale to the current level. You can see the exact gem counts per level on the Gems page. Slider configurations vary with level. It is not yet known if particular configurations occur more often at certain levels. If you reset without causing a level up, you will encounter the same slider configuration. If you get the blueprint or the token, that item slot is rerolled but the item type does not change. If you get gems or lore, the blueprint and token will stay the same. This is important during events, as with careful reset planning you could get a second chance at a blueprint or token. Standard lore values are calculated as {Fame^{1 + (Level / 100)}{\times LPP}} , rounded to the nearest integer. Double lore is this value, times 2. LPP is your current Lore Per Point. Reward Percentages The entirety of the reward slider covers a 252% range. This range is split between multiple smaller ranges depending on the contents of the slider. The workshop will always contain these percentages. Certain events such as Bow to the Bowyer Event March 2017 may alter them slightly. Each fame point earned moves the green arrow two ticks (or 8%) to the right. Each section below will cover the minimum amount of points needed to optimize that reward. 1x Lore This reward slider component will always occupy 92% maximum of the min-max range. Selecting it as a target will give you an 8% chance to receive 2x lore. You can obtain this slot with as little as one point, but that will also give you very low lore gains. Don't do this, ever. You are cheating yourself out of better lore gains if you do. 2x Lore When there is only one reward slot for a token/blueprint (configurations 3 and 4 as shown above), 2x lore will have a 112% spread, meaning that if it is designated as the target reward you will always get it. You will need at least 13 points for optimal returns from this slot. When there are two reward slots for a token/blueprint (configurations 1 and 2 as shown above), 2x lore will occupy 32% maximum of the min-max range. Selecting it as the target will give you a 68% chance of 1x lore. You will need at least 3 points for optimal chances of this slot. If you are not gunning for tokens, blueprints or gems, you should always have this reward selected. First Token/Blueprint Slot The first token/blueprint slot will occupy 80% maximum of the min-max range. Selecting it as the target will give you a 20% chance to receive 2x lore. You will need at least 13 points for optimal chances of this slot. Gem Slot The gem slot, if it appears, will occupy 12% maximum of the min-max range. Selecting it as the target will spill 88% into the earlier slots, either giving you an 88% chance of 2x lore or an 80% chance of a token/blueprint and 8% chance of 2x lore. You will need at least 15 points for optimal chances of this slot. Second Token/Blueprint Slot This slot is unique in that it will receive the overflow percentage chance should the width of the min-max slider be close to the right edge. The aiming mechanic will bias the percentage towards this slot if it is selected. This is the only slot that will bias to the right. If the gem slot appears, the second token/blueprint slot will occupy 24% visible maximum of the min-max range. You will need at least 18 points for minimum chance and 27 points to guarantee a drop from this slot. If the gem slot does not appear, it will occupy 36% visible maximum of the min-max range. You will need at least 18 points for minimum chance and 26 points to guarantee a drop from this slot. Appearance of the tokens See Blueprint Packs